A small incident
by kelebel
Summary: SLASH –DracoHarry – Oneshot – This is a translation of “Un pequeño incidente” written by “La Dama Norris” – Summary: An accident will reveal hidden feelings that, until now, had seemed impossible to believe.


This fan fiction was originally written in Spanish by La Dama Norris´(who publishes her fics in , so I must give you my apologies if there are many translation's errors. Thanks for reading! **Kelebel, the translator.**

**WARNING: **This is a slash fic (relations between two men). It won't become heated but it has an homosexual tendency, so don't read it if you feel offended by it.

**DISCLAIMER: ** For the ones who have chosen to read my fic, I must tell you the characters belong to the unrivalled J.K. Rowling and my fan fiction hasn't got a lucrative purpose. I always try to be original with my fics; anyway, if by any chance there is a coincidence between this fic and another, I apologize to the author.

Yours sincerely,

**La Dama Norris**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: **PG-13

**A small incident **

´For god's sake, Harry…!´, Shouted Hermione as she caressed his friend's back faintly, while they were running all along a corridor with Ron. ´Agh! Walk! Fast!´, a thick liquid poured out of Harry's nose once again, a mix between blood and brown pus.

They entered the infirmary suddenly. Madame Pomfrey appeared immediately and gazed Harry totally amazed.

´What's the problem now, Potter? Good heavens! How did you get that hemorrhage? Let me take a look…´ Madame Pomfrey forced Harry to sit down on a white four-poster bed in order to check up on him, as Hermione told her what had happened.

´It was Malfoy's fault… really, I… I'd have never thought this would end like this… I mean, he had exchanged blows with him before, but…´

´But this is an atrocity!´ Interrupted Madame Pomfrey ´Just look at yourself, Potter! You're ruined! It seems as if a Hungarian Horntail had chew you and spit you!´

Every bit of Harry's body hurt, he found it difficult to get into bed and lie his back on the mattress, feeling that his body weighted the same as an elephant. After resting for some time, the hemorrhage had ceased thanks to the effective potion he had taken. However, he was totally exhausted and hurt. He felt a side of his forehead dented and his cheek was swollen. His legs were full of black bruises; his arms full of scratches and red hematomas. He had never felt so brutally beaten, and he had never felt so much pleasure for beating someone. He had never felt that deep hatred, that burning desire to finish forever with that person. He wished him to fall into the worst disgrace. To tell you the truth, until that moment, Voldemort had been the only one that had made him feel so furious but… that was different. With his parents' murderer he had a more professional and rigorous rivalry. He knew Voldemort was an horrible person (if you could call him that), and he had it so incorporated that he didn't startle for everything he did or when they confronted anymore.

On Harry's face, the furious sweat of the recently fight was still dripping. He was sure that if he hadn't been stopped, if he had been left some more minutes, he would have killed Malfoy, and he could swear it for his mother. Those hissing words, full of arrogance and contempt, still could be hear inside his head.

´Ha! What a shame, Potty! My father could be all that you're saying… but he would never be a traitor, he would never be a pathetic scum like James Potter. And if he died, his son would never start crying everywhere like a disturbed person, saying that he has dreamt his father's death…´ Malfoy's gray eyes glittered and opened widely like never before. His face was sweaty and he had a furious expression, totally contrary to the one he had when he had first started talking: so calm and ironic. He raised his pedantic voice, ´Why can't you accept that your are a damned orphan, Potter? I don't betray neither my family nor my blood. I don't get on with muggles, half-giants, or filthy and poor families like the Weasleys. Why don't you stop talking nonsense all the time? You always need everyone around you! You are the most sickening person I have ever met and, do you know what? I pity you, Potter… I really, really pi…!´

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He gave him an accurate blow on his right cheek and knocked him down. He threw himself over him, and Malfoy answered. They started hitting every bit of each other's body they could reach. Kicks, punches, they rolled across the floor wildly and tried to suffocate one another. Harry missed the mark and Draco took advantage and hit his abdomen. And when Harry was lying down on the ground, the blond aimed him with his wand and pronounce:

´Desangrnus!´ Harry's nose started pouring out blood like never before. It was so much blood that he believed he was going to bleed to death. After shouting the spell, Malfoy collapsed and was seized by Crabbe instantly.

Harry shut his eyes and tried to sleep. He knew the next day he would be in conditions to get up and continue with his daily life.

That year, defense against the dark arts classes had been legally abolished by the ministry, for that reason many students (mainly the members of Dumbledore's Army) had secret meetings to practice this subject in the shrieking shack in Hogsmade. They entered the shack after paralyzing the Whomping willow by prodding a knot on the tree trunk with a long stick. However, this time Harry wasn't the only one who supervised the classes. Lupin had offered to teach and, although many people disapproved it, he was accepted without excuses. It wasn't easy to find a defense against the dark arts teacher (in fact, it was almost impossible in those days), and, as the classes were held at daylight, nobody worried about a sudden transformation.

That day, they had gone to the castle ground to practice, near the lake where the giant squid lived in.

Lupin stood facing the class who stared at him confused.

´Okay kids, I have brought you along to the open air today because I believe this exercise requires mental relaxation and spirit release, things you cannot achieve inside that dusty old pigsty, am I wrong?´ Professor Lupin smiled at his students, but only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville answered.

´How is your nose, Harry?´ Asked Lupin politely.

´It's alright professor, thank you´ Answered Harry smiling. Lupin cleared his throat and addressed the whole class again:

´We will make a demonstration of the imperious course. You know it already, but you haven't seen it with me so… oh, Harry, I have heard you can cope perfectly well with this course. Do you mind showing it in front of the class?´

Harry approached Lupin. What was the matter? He had done it many times before.

However, when professor Lupin raised his wand, hurried steps which caught them unaware were heard. Someone appeared behind the trees, all recognized him even before turning to see him due to his unmistakable and disgusting voice.

´So this is what you have been doing on Saturday's mornings… Eh, Potter?´ Malfoy's voice sounded twice as annoying as always. ´And… Oh! What are my eyes seeing! There are prefects also. Aren't you embarrassed McMillan? And you, Weasley, you cannot even honor your badge… You are not so intelligent, are you Granger, my dear?´ Ron frowned and shut his eyes slightly, looking at Malfoy with an ill feeling. The Slytherin's shining prefect's badge glittered under the sunlight, which had totally flooded his platinum hair with light.

Nevertheless, before Harry or anyone else could answer him, Lupin spoke extremely calmed:

´Good, good, just what I needed.´, he raised his wand and shouted Imperio!´

However, Harry didn't see Malfoy entering the shock state and, in his last minute of consciousness, he understood Lupin hadn't aimed his enemy but him. His head got completely confused soon. Vain and incoherent thoughts came in quick succession and filled his mind. Some of his thoughts were near others were far away, he didn't know where or when, he didn't know anything, he didn't know there was something he should know… and suddenly, a deep voice appeared inside his mind:

´Kiss him! Kiss him!´ It said.

Harry didn't knew exactly whom he was referring to. But something inside of him told him the answer and he went to look for it. And he felt those lips, which at first seemed cold as ice although they never offered resistance and which, finally, succumb to the same fervor and passion. He wasn't totally lost now. He was conscious of his feelings, he was feeling happiness and arousal at the same time. He knew that this was what he had been looking for.

Professor Lupin let his wand slip from his fingers. Ron opened his mouth totally amazed, he couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione muffled a scream, which transformed into a snort when she realized that all her female classmates had moved forward to have a better look at the scene, with saliva's threads dripping from the corner of their mouths:

´Shame on you!´ She reproached them, but couldn't help to blush, her body's temperature rose, she was almost three times warmer than normally.

Harry couldn't lower the intense heat. The body he was pressing against fervently trembled with every brush, it seemed to melt under his caresses. He felt fine fingers touching his waist and then, curiously going up his abdomen. He wanted to stay there forever… to feel that beautiful passion ever more intensively. With his fingers, he looked for hidden places on the person he was corning, who seemed more and more disposed to give in. He felt a pair of arms embracing his neck, they managed to make him feel shivers with every brush of their fingertips. At the same time, Harry pressed his hips against his partner's hips even more. They barely had time to breathe… they were out of breath… their lips which have started very wet, were losing his wetness. Harry and the person he was embracing sucked one another tongues intensively. They wanted to eat each other, to possess each other in their whole existence and life force. They wanted to moan, but the dryness of their vocal chords prevented them from doing it. They wanted to shout, to take off their clothes. But the lethargy started to vanish and, with it, the overwhelming and sleep-inducing atmosphere they were immersed in vanished too.

Their bodies stiffened suddenly. Harry slammed his lips shut. He took his time to breathe deeply. He was absolutely hot and could hear laughs and whispers. He hadn't got a clue of what had happened, until a cold voice made him understand the situation violently.

´Pervert! Damned you! You are sick… you are… you are…!´ Malfoy rubbed his lips with his sleeve and overacted disgusted looks. He started to spit and crouched on the ground trying to vomit.

´Ha.. Harry… I'm sorry, I didn't know that… I believed you had learned it.´ Lupin had blushed and he seemed deeply upset.

Harry didn't dare to see the faces of the others, who were already showing their opinion with their guffaws and astonished murmurs.

´The class has ended for today… You can go now´ Said Lupin.

Everyone collected their things and withdrew murmuring and looked out of the corner of their eyes at Harry. He, on the contrary, didn't move an inch. He gazed at Malfoy furtively, who stopped retching, stood up and spitted Harry in an eye, after that he withdrew with impetus. Lupin grabbed Harry's robe just in time to stop him from running after Draco.

Well, now that we have been discovered I believe we'll have to stop the classes for some time and prepare another strategy, don't you think so?´ said Lupin calmly, as if he was used to this kind of situations.

´Pro… professor… I…´ Harry heard his voice dying away. He didn't know what to say. His head started to work like a Swiss clock:

It couldn't be true. Harry knew how to cope with the imperious curse… why couldn't he do it today? Because you didn't want it´ said an annoying voice inside of his head that he wished he hadn't heard. And he knew it was true he had wanted it in that moment but… he could've never thought of… Lupin hadn't even specified whom he had to kiss and he… but when he had found it, however, he had known that it was what he wanted, he had felt satisfied. All the reactions his body had experimented… It must had been a mistake, he could have kissed a tree and he would have been satisfied the same… But he wasn't totally sure of it.

´Honestly, Harry, I didn't believe you didn't know…´

´But I know it, Professor! Last year I could cope with it the first time I was hexed!´ Harry totally blushed.

´Mmmh… I see…´

´No! It's not what you are thinking about! I've never…´

´I'm not insinuating anything, Harry. It's only that… well, to tell you the truth, at first I thought of asking you to kiss Malfoy.´ Harry shivered when he heard that. But I finally chose an easier task. I didn't believe my intentions could influence your mind´

Harry was drowning in an ocean of doubts he wished to clarify, and maybe Lupin was the one indicated to do it. But he was too embarrassed to admit that had looked for that specific kiss, that he had only known what he wanted to feel, and that he hadn't had any exterior order to kiss Malfoy. He wasn't even thinking specifically of him when he found the kiss…

How awful! He felt himself blushing again, an intense heat was spreading inside his body.

´And´ Harry started to talk quickly, he didn´t want Lupin to think he was doubting what the professor had just said. ´why did you want me to kiss Malfoy?´

´Don't think very badly of me, Harry. I only thought it would be such a crazy order that you would oppose to it more easily´ That made Harry feel even worst. ´But I feared you did it wrong so I only told you to kiss something. Maybe you would kiss the ground or a tree. But I believe I was mistaken. And well, Malfoy was the one who was nearer to you at that moment, so I should have foreseen it.´

Harry smiled foolishly and Lupin, understanding the state of mind of his student, said:

´Look, if it makes you feel better I have to tell you that… it wasn't only your fault´

´What are you trying to say?´

´Well… Malfoy didn´t oppose so much… Do you understand me?´

Harry suddenly remembered the stimulus he had received from the body he was embracing. He breathed deeply.

´The way he acted!´ Continued Lupin That was what impressed all the people. ´Honestly, I believe he was the one who came off worst in this.´ Seeing Harry's confused face, Lupin explained, ´But there can be an explanation for this. The imperious curse effects could be transmitted. Maybe Malfoy felt a bit sleepy and messy too. Anyway, the imperious curse transmitted influence is not that strong. If you want my opinion, and don't be mad for it, I believe Malfoy took advantage of the situation.´

The professor winked at Harry. Maybe Remus was the one who was going mad.

As it was expected, the sudden kiss between the better known rivals in Hogwarts was a scoop that everyone knew the next day. Malfoy spent the whole day explaining that Harry had harassed him and that he hadn't been able to free himself.

´Damned liar!´ Grunted Angelina that morning when she entered the Great Hall. ´It's not fair the way he discredits you, Harry. We all see it. At first Malfoy opened his stupid marmot eyes, as if he was surprised. But then he grabbed your hip underneath your robes…´

´Really? How do you know?´ Asked Hermione, really annoyed.

´It's… It's not like I got nearer to see them… but… you could notice it…´

´Yes, sure…´

´Well, the point is, Harry, that Malfoy pressed you against him in order to make you stay steady while you kissed him, it could be tell even seeing it from far away.´ She emphasized those last words and gazed at Hermione. ´Although he tried to make us believe that you were pressing him against the tree.´

Harry noticed that half of Gryffindor's table had been listening to their conversation.

´Thanks Angelina´ mumbled Harry, feeling that smoke was going to come out of his ears. ´But I believe I didn´t need to hear it with a wealth of detail…´

´Besides you were under the course…´

´Well, can we change the topic?´ Ended Harry annoyed. But it was difficult to change the topic in that atmosphere. The rumor had spread so fast that the whole school already knew it. Many people approached him sometimes to ask him if it was true that he had kissed Malfoy, and he always answered the same: ´It wasn't intentional´

The days went away without bigger results. As it was expected, the kiss wasn't forgotten. What was worst, the Slytherins used it as an excuse to make known that Harry Potter had homosexual tendencies. They also avoided him exaggeratedly when he went past them and shouted: ´Be careful, here comes Potter, the men harasser!´

However, the great repercussion the rumor had, started to fade away, and finally it was only remembered as a small incident.

**. The end .**


End file.
